


To the End of Emptiness

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [10]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Be Careful What You Wish For, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Dark Crack, Demons, Deus Ex Machina, F/M, Fantasy, Final Battle, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Kinda?, Magic, Rivalry, either way a mostly light hearted story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A joke wish at Tanabata gave Y Gold, a Togekiss who's probably snorting on some crack. But as time passes on, it seems that he probably wasn't...





	1. Y Makes that Dumb Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this series as a whole should be considered crack, Black's story especially, but Gold's probably the most crackiest. Either way, we all needed this after a fuckton of depressing or bittersweet endings. And this story will be a slightly more shorter than the rest of the stories, since Anghel's route actually doesn't start until 7/7 in game, but the word count is around the average of the slightly more longer stories.
> 
> Also, in order to better read and enjoy this story, you have to read Rakutsu's and Emma's story first. Of course, it's really recommended to read all of the series in order because of differing writing styles, but those two are very important to read. 
> 
> Tanabata theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_ 7/7/????  _

 

The tree of Jirachi looks so pretty tonight….so many colorful papers on it already. And the star of Jirachi is still there, standing proud and almost gleaming. I can see Trevor’s, Professor Dorobo’s, Ruby, Black’s, Rakutsu’s, Mr. M’s, and Dr. Esprit’s wishes on there.

 

I need to make a wish. But what kind of wish do I really want? I’m content with my life, and I really don’t see anything to make a wish for. 

 

But who knows if wishes will be granted? Jirachi only wakes up every thousand years, and his power is potent but finite. Maybe I’ll just make a crazy wish as a joke.

 

I took a piece of paper, and wrote:

 

“ _ I wish for the love of a fallen angel.” _

 

I then pinned it onto the tree and started my way home, when I saw Rakutsu, humming a nice song as he walked on his night stroll, occasionally taking quick, wary glances for something. Wonder what’s up with that….

 

He then got sight of me, and gave me a gentle smile. “Good evening, dear Yvonne. What calls you here? The star of Jirachi?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah….”

 

His smile then turned into a teasing smirk. “Do you perhaps wish for a lover?”

 

I shot a glare at him. 

 

He laughed. “Oh, I’m just joking, Yvonne.” He then turned to the sky. “But aren’t the stars beautiful tonight? They look as if they are honoring their lord and the lovers on earth, where certainly they will confess for a long and prosperous relationship.”

 

I looked at the night sky too. “Yeah...it does look pretty…”

 

A rather concerned expression took hold on his face, when he turned to me and said, “But as radiant they are, they won’t shine a safe path back to your home. Do you want me to escort you?”

 

I nodded. “Of course!”

 

After all, it would be impolite to refuse Rakutsu being a gentleman for once!

 

He smiled. “Good. Then let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Hmmm...I think I see Columba….” Rakutsu remarked as we walked across the meadow.

 

I squinted, looking for the faint constellation. “Where is it? And shouldn’t it be best visible in the winter?”

 

He nodded as he pointed at a Y-shape with a bent pointing to the side at the end. “Yes, but I think the gods themselves let the Togekiss of Hope be honored in the sky for all of time. After all, he was one of the first Pokemon who founded land after the rage of Kyogre flooded the earth.”

 

I nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

When we arrived at my cave, Rakutsu remarked, “Well that’s quite a quaint little spot here. Lovely for an intimate rendezvous, is it not?”

 

Ew.

 

“I rather keep my cave as clean as possible Rakutsu,” I sighed. “It already has enough dirt as it is.”

 

He nodded. “That’s understandable. It’s good for being alone though. Enough time in the world to organize your thoughts here.”

 

He seemed rather wistful when he looked at the cave, but he quickly dismissed it with a smile. “Ah, that’s just what it is. I’m going to leave now.” He turned away, spreading out his wings, giving me one last smile. “Good night Yvonne, and may we meet again in your dreams!”

 

And he flew off. I wonder what kind of problems he’s dealing with….he certainly hides a lot more underneath….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakutsu: The stars look beautiful tonight  
> Y: Yeah they are.  
> Rakutsu: You know what else looks beautiful?  
> Y, completely expectant and annoyed.  
> Rakutsu: Sh-you.


	2. Gold the Crack-Snorting Togekiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for....Gold actually appearing physically.
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg

_ 7/11/????  _

 

“Oh thank the gods that early release days are coming soon,” Trevor sighed. “But too bad finals are coming soon. I can even feel the misery coming down here.”

 

I nodded. “But at least we don’t need to sweat until we faint all afternoon. It’s already bad enough learning integral calculus in a classroom where it’s already hot by nine.”

 

He sighed. “Better than failing miserably. Though I agree, it’s was slightly uncomfortable all period long, and I shouldn’t be feeling this hot.”

 

I sighed once more. “Honestly, if this school is supposedly the best school in the world, I would expect it to be less stingy with air conditioning than a public school.”

 

He shrugged. “Who knows? But anyways, we should go to the cafeteria soon. Black’s waiting, and I’m really hung–”

 

_ CRASH! _

 

“C'est quoi ce bordel!?” Trevor screamed.

 

“What the fuck just happened!?” I yelled, looking around for the source of the noise, until I saw a Togekiss with a big tuft of feathers hanging from his head in between his strange golden eyes. He was covered in tiny pieces of glass, holding a pool stick in his wing and wearing a necklace that held the wheel of Arceus. 

 

But I don’t remember seeing him around before. The Togekiss line are very rare, even in their native region of Johto, so it isn’t hard to catch them in a crowd. In fact, the only bird of that line I can name off the top of my head is Mr. Jikan.

 

He then shook the glass off, looking at me and Trevor confusedly. “Lady Seraph of Xerneas? Angel Squire of Zygarde? No...too long ago.”

 

Suddenly, he gripped his chest, before gaping at me, his staff starting to glow in cheerful yellow. “It can’t be….you’re the one who invoked the Braud Taris of the Blue Sky...Edel Blau? My love? I can’t believe the Blessed Cushion of the Chest still remains the same here….it looks just as magnificent….”

 

Trevor narrowed his eyes at the eccentric bird. “Did he just….talked about your chest?”

 

“I don’t mind,” I shrugged. “At least he doesn’t think it’s weird looking. I actually feel kind of flattered being complimented about them.”

 

He smirked at Trevor. “Oh come now, Rio Infini! Even Edel Blau knows of it its greatness! And you know it yourself that it’s wonderful to sleep in….or hold….or–”

 

“Okay, what are you rambling about?” I asked, glancing at Trevor to make sure he didn’t somehow set my fireproof uniform on fire or launch himself at the Togekiss.

 

“Only the truth,” the bird answered, with a small bow.

 

“He’s just...stuck in that middle school phase,” Trevor muttered irritatedly. “He’s always like that. We should just go.”

 

“I think he needs something,” I whispered to him, then looked back at the Togekiss. “Do you need something...what’s your name?”

 

He nodded, the light around the stick calming down. “Higure. Higure Gold. The Fallen White Seraph of Arceus and the wielder of the sacred staff Ruyi Bang, I was trapped in the Cage of Ice in Cocytus by the evil Amura. But by your crying wish to Jirachi, lover of lovers, I was freed to love you forevermore, from the room left of your room. No words can express my gratitude for Jirachi’s mercy, for your beauty still reigns even after thousands of years, my little hawk.”

 

Wait...wait….that wish was supposed to be a  _ joke!  _

 

He looked around the school, before shuddering and holding his pool stick up in defense, its light having increased to eerie brightness. “Corruption is spreading faster than I thought! I had hoped I would find it before it came this far.”

 

Gold then put down his dimmer pool stick and looked up to me, graveness in his eyes. “Edel Blau, Sleeping Servant of the Heavens, Divine Flier of Flame….time is of the essence. Judgement draws nearer. You must find The Truth by the Light of the Red Moo–AGH!”

 

Suddenly, he gripped his chest, groaning in pain, the pool stick’s light turning almost blindingly bright. “Be still, Holy Trigons! I can not….be afflicted by this wretched pain!”

 

Trevor ran over to his side, as I ready to get out some herbs. “Are you hurt–”

 

“It is only what I must bear for the greater power!” he yelled, seeming almost ready to blast Trevor away. “Do not touch me!”

 

Trevor backed away, and we watched Gold wince in pain for several moments, before he pulled out some kind of strange, box-like device and gripped the top of it with his wing. For some reason, the air felt relaxing when he did that and his pool stick stopped glowing, but vanished just as quickly when he put it away.

 

“A great service does the Gate of Demarcation does, doesn’t it?” he simply said. “But for what I was about to say...would you invite me to the Meal of the Peak of Solgaleo’s Journey some other day? I apologize for unable to dine with you now, my fairest, but I know fate has decreed we will meet again.”

 

“You mean….uhhhhh….lunch?” Trevor asked.

 

“If you rather speak the ignorant many’s tongue,” he shrugged, holding his stick behind his shoulders. “But anyways, I must go now.” He turned to the window he just broke, and spread his wings. “Farewell, my dear Edel Blau, and noble Rio Infini!”

  
Trevor stared at the crazy Togekiss that flew out, looking very irritated and confused. “....Yeah, I think you’ve picked up a weird one Y.”

 

I nodded. “I don’t think we’ll be able to get rid of him easily soon. But come on, let’s go eat lunch. I’m hungry.”

 

And so, we ate peacefully….for a little while before Gold will probably return anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also can be called "Y Realizes She Made a Questionable, Probably Bad, Decision."
> 
> Also, "C'est quoi ce bordel!?" means "What the fuck!?" in French. Expect a lot more swears from Trevor later on.


	3. Gold Breaks into a Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg

_ 7/13/????  _

 

“Gods, it’s so hot,” I groaned, leaning back on my chair.

 

Trevor nodded, fanning himself with his wing. “This weather is hot to the point of ridiculousness.” 

 

Black nodded, pulling out a bottle of water and gulping almost of it down, before returning it back to his back. “Probably the hottest day in year. Why can’t they just turn on the air conditioning?”

 

“Expected of commoners like you, but still pathetic to see,” Ruby scoffed, shaking his head slowly in disappointment. “I wouldn’t expect as highly for Gabena the lowly mammal, but you’re even more disappointing Cedrinus. What kind of  _ Fire type  _ feels the heat?”

 

“Fuck off,” I grumbled. “Just because you’re a dragon and naturally resistant to the heat, it doesn’t mean you get to looked down on others. And don’t insult Trevor you pompous cotton plant.”

 

Ruby narrowed his eyes at me, as Black and Trevor winced. “I have no idea what “fuck” is, but I have a feeling that it’s worth punishing you over. But I suppose the best punishment that I will give to you is shame and disappointment that someone like you, who is exposed to the heat all the time, would feel weakness in it. And daring to show such weakness to anything already marks you of vulgar class.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I have less emotional problems than you,” I muttered loudly.

 

Ruby’s glare at me intensified, as Trevor squeaked, “Y, I don’t think–”

 

_ CRASH! _

 

“What the fuck!?”

 

“Are we getting attacked!?”

 

“WHY IS THE PROFESSOR STILL SLEEPING!?”

 

“Gold!?” Trevor and I cried.

 

“You know him?” Black asked, giving us a questioning look.

 

Ruby simply stared at Gold blankly, blinking very slowly. “What….”

 

“Calm down, you masses!” Gold cried, then shook off the glass on him as his pool stick glowed in a relaxing shade of yellow. “It is I, the Golden-Hearted White Seraph of Arceus! Do not fear, for I wield the Ruyi Bang, the holy staff of Arceus, and I bear the Sacred Trigons He blessed me with! And you have the Apostle of the Blue Sky in your presence, who guided me here to help you all!”

 

“Oh it’s that nutjob from Room 2-2.”

 

“Why is he not in trouble yet?”

 

“Should we tell him on the professor?”

 

“Negyne Dantalion can’t do anything against me,” he declared. “Her mind is too unstable to possibly punish me.”

 

“....Who’s this and what is he blabbering about?” Ruby asked.

 

“That’s uhhh...Higure Gold,” I replied. “He’s from the class next door, and probably got transferred here straight from middle school.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” the snobby stick of an Altaria huffed. “You all are peasants who don’t have the right to go to this school. Especially you, a disgrace to your species. It’s clear that you are a mongrel, for a pureblood Togekiss will never spread chaos like that.”

 

“Uh actually, because the Togekiss species reproduce under very specific conditions that can’t be met for all of them during this time, they don’t have much genetic diversity if they keep breeding with themselves….” Trevor said.

 

Basic biology Ruby. Basic biology. But I guess that would be enough proof for him to be friends with Gold. After all, they’re megalomaniacal unhinged young birds who are supposed to spread goodness everywhere. 

 

“I do not have any business with you, Hallowed Magician of White Water,” Gold replied, then turned to me, the light around his pool stick turning cheerful. “I only came for my dearest hawk. Though I would advise that you would heed the words of noble Rio Infini and Cain Reprobus. They hold the light to the path you need.”

 

“Figures,” Ruby grumbled. “Disgraces of society can only flock with another of their own. And I don’t need any “path”, I am perfectly content with where I am thank you.”

 

“Life is one huge experiment and constant growing, Ruby,” Black pointed out. “Gold here might actually be giving you some kind of advice to better yourself.”

 

“Uhhh...thank you?” Trevor said, looking distressed and confused.

 

What the…..

 

“But Apostle of the Blue Sky!” Gold cried to me.

 

“Uh….yeah?” I asked, hoping I was right.

 

“Do you remember me?” he asked with pleading eyes.

 

I somehow can still remember your name. Probably because your eyes are weirdly gold. And you aren’t subtle with being a ‘fallen angel’ of sorts.

 

“Yes, you are the angel imprisoned in the cold and dark Cocytus, the coldest part of the Land of Eternal Suffering.”

 

I hope I wasn’t being sarcastic when I said that.

 

He stared at me in delighted shock, the light around his stick growing even brighter. “...Have you awoken at last, my love?”

 

I’m just remembering stuff from reading afterlives mythology.

 

“We have but little time left. You must decide!” he continued. “Will you fight me and Ruyi Bang at the promised ground, or–AGH!”

 

“Gold! What–” I cried.

 

“Hey are you all right!?” Black cried.

 

Gold gripped his chest in pain, hissing in pain, his pool stick glowing harshly. “No...not now!”

 

Before anyone else can react, Gold started running to the door and opened it like a normal bird, barring the fact that he slammed it so hard that a pencil cup on Professor Dorobo’s desk fell and spilled out all her pens and pencils, and the professor herself seems to be waking up. Convenient timing. Wonder why he needed to leave instead of using that strange device. Probably very busy, or he forgot it. Ah well, time to deal with a judgemental Ruby and do classwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In three days, it's going to be my birthday. Hooray!


	4. Y Tells Gold to Not Do a Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg

_ 7/20/????  _

 

Ah shit, I better go to the library quick! Birds are going to turn into their books soon, and I think X won’t like the huge crowd!

 

_ CRASH! _

 

Of course.

 

“Oh hi Gold,” I greeted to the Togekiss as he shook off the pieces of glass on him and descended like the Holy Star of Jirachi. “You shouldn’t crash into windows that much though. I don’t think Mr. M will be pleased of you throwing up Trevor’s spinach pasta because of flying too fast.”

 

He didn’t seem to listen, seeming to be staring at something down the hallway with great anger and intent I have never seen. I think his pool looks like it’s ready to burst into flames or fairy power. “Edel Blau of the Blue Sky. I am about to open a Gate to the Other World. What will you do?” 

 

I tried to see what he was specifically looking, ignoring the nervousness of him being serious for once. My throat dropped into my stomach when I realized what he was looking at.

 

“Oh gods….the infirmary?”

 

He shook his head furiously, the light from his pool stick suddenly nearly blinding. “It is no infirmary Edel Blau! It is a mere disguise, assuring the ignorant many to not see what truly lies behind! Powerful, evil magic lives in there, and the Tree of Blight, Rufa, has planted his roots within. Left alone, it will swallow the entire Shrine! We must stop it,  _ now!” _

 

That….is actually one of the most sensible things you have said since last week. And you seem really mad….now I have more rights to be concerned, yet some admiration that you’re brave enough to find out what’s happening in there. But at the same time….I don’t really want to let the doctor make a nice dinner out of you, even though she certainly does deserve a beating from you. And I don’t think it’s a good idea for someone to die the day before they turn sixteen (still can’t believe that, still need to get a pretty and good mapping pen from the art store).

 

“The time has not yet come, White Seraph of Arceus!”

 

He stared at me in great shock for a moment, then went deep into thought, the pool stick’s light gone. After a few minutes, he asked softly, “Is that true, my dear?”

 

He went quiet for a few more moments, playing with his pool stick, then said, somewhat grudgingly, “....Indeed, my Holy Trigons do not sense a murderous aura. Perhaps it would be wise to wait and observe for a while…”

 

“That’s a good idea,” I agreed. “I don’t think the doctor takes kindly of birds who scream of a Tree of Blight that needs to be defeated.”

 

Gold nodded, a satisfied smile on his face. “Thank you for your counsel, Edel Blau.” 

 

And with that, he flew out of the window he just broke. Wait shit, I still need to go to the library. FUCK!

 

Just was I was about to start running, a familiar voice called, “Do not run in the hallways Ms. Gabena! And uh...why is the window broken?”

 

I turned around, and saw Mr. M, with a brown satchel on him that looked pretty heavy, and a vacuum cleaner. He seemed rather strangely calm about the broken window.

 

“Some bird named Higure Gold broke it while flying in and asked me for advice to go into the infirmary to defeat some Tree of Blight,” I answered.

 

Mr. M surprisingly smiled, and nodded. “Ah….I see. Well, good for him to seek your counsel, and I’m certain your answer was one that helped him.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “You know him?”

 

He nodded happily. “I have to clean up his window breaking all the time, but I don’t mind. He’s a kind and fun young bird, despite his absurd ramblings that can easily turn off people.”

 

I nodded. “I can see that.”

 

After all, who tells  _ Ruby _ that he should go to Trevor for advice to be a better bird? Or want to actually confront the doctor before she actually does something very bad?

 

His smile brightened. “That is very good of you to recognize. But I shouldn’t hold you back from your duty at the library.” He looked at the tiny pieces of glass, and laughed. “I better start cleaning up now. Goodbye Ms. Gabena.”

 

“Goodbye!”

 

I now hope X didn’t punch anyone, or someone was waiting too long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday! Whooo! I got a slice of chocolate cake, some very lovely pictures and a drawing today! Though since it's the weekday, it's sadly just a normal other day besides that.


	5. Summer Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhh...apparently, yesterday was Black's birthday? And the day after my birthday was White's? Not like I really care anyways. And they don't even show up in this chapter.
> 
> Summer Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AyA7kDCEvI

_ 8/6/???? (Summer Festival) _

 

Gee...it’s been ten minutes already. And I’m at the park, where we decided to meet too. What’s taking Gold so long? Did he had something to do and didn’t bother telling me? Or is trying to find Trevor or Black, even though they are busy? He can’t just skip out on a chance to have fun instead of trying to fight evil.

 

“Edel Blau!”

 

“AH!” I screamed, then turned around, seeing Gold glancing around frantically as he held his glowing stick in preparation to whack someone with it, before he hushed at me.

 

“Be quiet!” he hissed, then glanced around again. “I sense a lower demon of Baal! It lurks nearby, my love. We must take caution.”

 

Oh. That again. 

 

“Gold, we’re here to have fun, not fight evil,” I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “So please, don’t worry yourself about that.”

 

He sighed. “But my love, I must worry for you. You only have just awakened, and I do not want to bring you in battle. So here, take this. I promise you that we shall do training that will protect you better in another day.”

 

He took out from his bag a rainbow colored charm, and placed it in my hand. Looks very pretty.

 

“Thank you Gold, but what is this for?”

 

He smiled. “This shall protect you from the forces of witchcraft. But we should leave this place now.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go!”

* * *

 

He’s still as high-strung as a violin, and constantly gripping onto his pool stick and pulling out that “Gate of Demarcation.” I wonder what happened before I met him….or he’s just not used to crowds. I doubt that, considering he seems pretty fine with a whole class staring at him.

 

“Is this your first time coming to the festival Gold?” I asked.

 

He shook his head, and sighed. “I have went to the Divine Celebration of Solagelo’s Peak before, but it was too long ago. The Ice Cage never allowed my soul a glimpse of the sun, or any other pleasure than the hope of escape. To return to a pleasure offered by it….is a strange thing to experience. Even if the Sacred Trigons don’t show anything of worry….I still can’t feel myself to indulge in it. My cautious soul doesn’t allow me, even though I know there is nothing wrong. There are only fares, enjoyment, and you here.”

 

What kind of suffering did he had to go through….?

 

“AHHH! A SPAWN OF AMURA!” he suddenly shrieked, pointing at something with his pool stick. “BEGONE MURDERBEAKS! I HAVE NO QUARREL WITH YOU!”

 

“What!? What hap–oh.”

 

He’s staring agitatedly at the Murkrow running a booth that sells stuffed animals and trinkets. The Murkrow doesn’t seem too happy…

 

“I...don’t think that Murkrow is associated with...uhhh...Amura….”

 

They nodded. “Are you going to buy something, or are you going to leave and not scream at vendors?”

 

“When the Chaotic Wings of the Reaper appear on this Earth, The Echoes of the End shall be heard across the land….”

 

I put my hand on Gold’s shoulder, looking up to the annoyed Murkrow with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry sir, we’ll be going now.”

 

When we were far away enough from the Murkrow, I said, “Let’s just go enjoy ourselves before we prepare for an apocalypse. You need to relax more and not focus on fighting evil.”

 

He sighed deeply, putting down his pool stick. “You speak rightfully, my beloved. Jirachi was merciful enough to grant me freedom, and freedom is a vast, vast thing. I can not only spend it for the sake of the battle, but for the blessings the gods have gave. Now guide, my dear, through this festivity.”

 

I looked around a bit, until I saw Mr. Jikan’s booth, with a moderately long line waiting there. At least the wait would be worth it though!

 

“How about we go to Mr. Jikan’s booth?” I asked, pointing over there. “The food there is amazing!”

 

His eyes brightened up when he looked at it. “Ah yes…I know of the angel there. I talked with him much during my time in Ho-Oh’s Desecrated Shrine of Knowledge whose magic graces the earth through his fares…he is truly a master of it. The scents make me feel soothed...let us go.”

 

Surprisingly, while we were waiting, Gold was quiet, though he was practically shaking in excitement to taste the food. I guess he didn’t want to get kicked out of the line.

 

When it was finally our turn, Mr. Jikan smiled at us warmly. “Hello Ms. Gabena and Mr. Higure. How are you both doing?”

 

“Good,” I answered with a smile.

 

“Wonderfully well, for the night is beautiful after eras from not seeing it, and Edel Blau, right next to me, radiant as ever,” Gold replied as he put his pool stick against the booth, then gave me a smile that warmed my heart.

 

Mr. Jikan’s chuckled gently. “That is very good to know, especially to you, Mr. Higure. You clearly deserve the happiness given to you in the past few months, and it is a relief to me that you’ve returned after so long.” He sighed happily, though it also seemed sorrowful. “The hallways just don’t feel the same without you around.”

 

Gold nodded. “Freedom is a gift most cherished for me.” He then turned to me, his smile making my heart feel more warmer. “And the presence of Edel Blau is just as cherished.”

 

He looks kind of cute with a face like that….

 

“But anyways, I would like to have Azuki Beandonna Mush covered by Sweet Yellow and Brown and Black Beandonna’s Brew and Milk...or anpan and coffee with milk, in the ignorant many’s tongue.” He then turned to me. “What do you desire, my fair hawk? Do not worry of any cost, I have enough gold to pay for it.”

 

I smiled. “Thank you Gold. I’ll just have a dorayaki and green tea.”

 

Mr. Jikan nodded cheerfully, leaving to the back of his booth. “Coming right up!”

 

He then went of to get all of our orders, leaving me surprised. How did Gold and Mr. Jikan know each other, and why? Gold never said anything that indicated he was in a class of his, so I doubt he would have any other reason to trust him. And Mr. Jikan is oddly very relaxed about Gold’s wild antics, and very aware that he didn’t live a happy life. And what did he mean “returned after so long”?

 

Before I could ask any of that to them, Mr. Jikan returned with our food. Instantly, Gold took his anpan and devoured it in an instant, already having downed over half of his roll when he panted, “Ahhhh...Azuki Beandonna Mush covered by Sweet Yellow and Brown….it’s just as wonderful as I remembered, Alvis Uzume. What a blessing that the gods have endowed on you….”

 

Mr. Jikan chuckled. “Oh, it’s just a skill I have been practicing since I was a little Togepi. It’s not a divine gift or anything like that. But thank you very much, Mr. Higure. And please, slow down. You don’t want to choke on your food.”

 

Gold nodded, smiling brightly, before going back to eating again. I took the dorayaki and tea, then bit into the pancake. Gods, the castella was fried to perfection, and the red bean paste was cooked very well. 

 

I then took a sip of my tea, watching as Gold took the cup of coffee and took a rather big sip, before sighing. “And the Beandonna’s Brew...well done as ever. The gods deserve to know the taste of this.”

 

Mr. Jikan chuckled again. “Thank you again, Mr. Higure.”

 

While he continued eating, I asked to Mr. Jikan, “How do you know Gold, professor?”

 

He laughed. “Oh, he just flew in my class through my window during break one day, and started talking about strange things. I didn’t really understand them at the time, but eventually, I figured out what they meant. He’s very insightful, though I think he acts like an escapee from a mental asylum because it’s funny for him to see people dismissing his notions that actually are meaningful.”

 

I stared at him, shocked. “Really….?”

 

Mr. Jikan nodded, though he smiled sadly. “Indeed. Though that ability does come at a price…”

 

What…?

 

Before I could ask him more, Gold cried, “Edel Blau! Start eating now! You don’t want your Azuki Beandonna Cake get cold, do you?”

 

I laughed. “All right! Just calm down!”

 

I started eating my cake again, enjoying the food and tea that Mr. Jikan made. Gold continued praising about the food in his extravagant matter, which was very funny to listen to. Mr. Jikan sometimes made jokes that I didn’t understand when he wasn’t busy serving the customers or cooking, though Gold laughed very loudly to them.

  
When we were done eating and throwing away the plate, Gold suddenly cried, pointing at something with his pool stick, “Edel Blau! I found an Aveskellar of Ring Throwing! We should go there!”

 

I looked at where he was pointing, and instantly fell in love with the cute stuffed Pokemon dolls hanging from a ring toss booth. “Of course Gold! Let’s go!” I turned to Mr. Jikan, who was giving a plate of rice balls to a Noctowl. “Goodbye Mr. Jikan!”

 

“Farewell, Alvis Uzume!” Gold cried.

 

Mr. Jikan laughed. “Goodbye you two lovebirds, and have fun!”

 

Gold then rushed over to the booth, hitting some birds in the way. He was already at the line when I arrived, after trying to not hit birds and apologizing for his behavior, shaking in excitement. It’s kind of cute to see him doing this while we waited.

 

When it was our turn, the Trumbeak running the booth asked, “Do you want three rings for 200 Poke, five for 270 Poke, and seven for 320?”

 

“Seven rings, sir,” he answered, giving him the money.

 

The Trumbeak nodded, taking it and giving him the rings. Instantly, he threw them all at the bottles with accuracy so deadly, I would have assumed a god’s helping him. The Trumbeak seems so too, as he was glancing around at the sky after Gold was done and smirking triumphantly.

 

“O-okay...so...what do you like?”

 

Gold turned to me with a gentle smile. “My dearest hawk, which one of these night charms do you like?”

 

“Shouldn’t you choose one?”

 

“I ask for you to choose first, my love. I will do so later.”

 

I looked at all of them. “Hmmm...a large sized Mega Absol, a medium sized Sylveon, a small Talonflame, and a small Rhyhorn.”

 

He turned to the Trumbeak. “I desire a large Togekiss, a medium sized Politoed, and a small Talonflame myself.”

 

The Trumbeak nervously nodded, giving us all of that. I put the small stuffed animals in my bag and took the larger ones, with Gold doing the same for his Politoed and Talonflame.

 

“So where else do you desire to visit, Edel Blau?”

 

I shrugged. “I don’t know. Let’s just take a walk and see Gold.”

 

And so, we played several more games, with Gold throwing quite a lot of money in them, and winning all of it too. We got quite a lot of souvenirs and pissed off all the booth runners because Gold probably rigged it, but I don’t mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my FE fan readers, no, Dia's fantasy name is not an intentional reference to Arvis. I only named him Alvis because it means wise and the guy does have some kind of misfortune similar to the mythological Alvis....though it's still funny to me to see that name and think of the FE Arvis.


	6. Second Term Start/Gold Makes a Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg

_ 9/1/????  _

 

“Welcome back everyone!” Ms. Dorobo greeted. “How was your summer vacation? I slept through all of it!”

 

“Shocking,” Trevor remarked. “But it was fun.”

 

“YEAH!” Black agreed.

 

“What is this...fun you speak of?” Ruby asked.

 

“It was good,” I said, remembering of the nice time at the festival and other meetings with him.

 

“I hope you didn’t deal with property damage fees,” Trevor joked.

 

“She deserves it for befriending a mongrel like him,” Ruby sniffed.

 

“Gold’s a good bird Ruby,” I said, trying to not yell. “You just can’t see it!”

 

“Anyways, now that summer is over, this term will pass by like lightning!” Ms. Dorobo interrupted. “So stay fo...cused….zzzz…”

 

Really?

 

I clapped as loudly as I could, and screamed, “PROFESSOR WAKE UP! STAY FOCUSED!”

* * *

 

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 2nd term _

* * *

 

This semester has a lot of events! The cultural festival’s coming up already. The class is planning to do a maid cafe, but it hasn’t been fully decided yet...but I personally would prefer the maid cafe. Birds in maid outfits are hilarious and adorable.

 

Huh? What’s this? A student ID card? It looks like it belongs to Gold’s...not hard to recognize a Togekiss, especially one with messy head feathers and golden eyes.

 

“Akagi Gold, 2-2. That’s his actual last name?”

 

_ CRASH! _

 

“GYAAAHHHHHHH!”

 

I turned from behind me, seeing Gold, breathing heavily as he gave me a rather deranged look. His pool stick also seems ready to burst into flames too. What the fuck...

 

“What’s–”

 

“You must not…” he panted. “You must not speak the forbidden name! It shall open Pandora’s Gate, and bring about the End of All Things!

 

What. How is an  _ ID card _ going to cause an apocalypse? And what’s a Pandora’s Gate? But then again, Gold operates in mysterious ways.

 

“Gold, why does your last name Aka–”

 

“GYAAAAAAHHHH!” he shrieked, gripping his chest, then stared at me with desperation and madness in his eyes. “E-edel Blau...do you seek to torture this Servant of Arceus? You must not speak the names of angels! You must not sing songs about the names of angels! You must not say it!”

 

He then sighed, looking up to the sky mournfully. “...Had I been wrong? Was my wish not granted?”

 

Oh no...he’s sad. What do I do, what do I do...oh!

 

“Accept the contract offered to you, Gold!”

 

He stared at me in shock, his pool stick’s light calming down. “W-what? You cannot have forgotten...forgotten of the time where you, the Angel of Fire, drove me from this world and imprisoned me in the eternal cage of ice!”

 

He then smiled. “Are you saying...you will finally join me, with Ydalir and Saekro’m?”

 

I nodded. “You are not alone, Gold!”

 

“Very well then, Edel Blau!” He then took the ID card from my hand and took out a pen out of nowhere. “We shall seal the contract on this ground, fleeting as it is eternal!”

  
He then scribbled strange symbols or script on the back of the card, before giving it back to me, smiling. “This shall be proof of our alliance! Keep it with you, my dearest hawk.”

 

“What?” I asked, watching him walk away. “Why do I have to carry this around for you? Don’t you need it for other things like books and food!?”


	7. Library Duty with Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg

_ 9/13/????  _

 

Man, it’s so boring in the library. I mean, it is all the time unless X seems to be in the mood for a chat, but there’s barely anybirdie here, except for a few students who are talking with each other in one corner. But I do wonder why X’s looking at a bookshelf. Maybe he needs help.

 

I went up to him. “Hey X, what are you looking for?”

 

He turned to me, giving me a questioning look. “I’m searching for some missing volumes, Ms. Gabena.”

 

I looked at the label of the bookshelf. References and Encyclopedias. Huh. Didn’t notice anything like that.

 

“Missing volumes?”

 

He nodded. “I already read most of the library’s books, and wanted to see what the encyclopedias have, but...the numbers don’t match.”

 

“Maybe they’re out on loan…?” I asked, then looked at the encyclopedias. They all look neat and orderly….wait, is that a second ninth volume? And a third twelfth one? Are they filling in for the missing ones?

 

“It seems there are supposed to be twelve,” X continued.

 

“Weird,” I agreed. “Maybe someone’s misfiling them?”

 

_ CRASH! _

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” I screamed, holding my chest.

 

“No screaming in the library, Ms. Gabena,” X scolded. “And please stop breaking the windows whenever you come in, Mr. Higure, the door exists for a reason.”

 

Higure? He knows Gold?

 

I turned around, and saw Gold, holding his pool stick behind his head as he brushed off the glass on him.

 

“Gold! You scared me!” I cried.

 

He smiled apologetically, taking a small bow with his wing over his chest as he moved his pool stick down to his back. “My dearest apologies, Asterius and my dear hawk of light, but The End echoes in this place. I believe you have heard it too, Edel Blau?”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “No…? I only went here because I have work here today.”

 

But he does have a point. I only signed up for this because X seems like he needs some company, though he never tries to go outside, or even acknowledges anyone but me and Gold apparently. Professor Jikan did say Gold’s ramblings do hold truth in them, so maybe there really  _ is  _ something happening here, and X is connected to it. 

 

“But Textoris Melodia Funus! Do you remember Decima Triniva?” Gold asked all of a sudden, then suddenly frowned. “Or were your memories of her gone, from the Crossing of the Bridge?”

 

Before X could respond, he suddenly tensed up, his pupils suddenly glowing. What the–

 

Gold suddenly smiled excitedly, beating his wings in encouragement. “Asterius! What did your sealed soul showed to you!?”

 

What kind of question is _ that!? _

 

I grabbed X by the shoulders. “X, are you all right!?”

 

His pupils stopped glowing, and he shook his head. “Ah...what happened? I thought I was with somebirdie….I can’t see their body though. But we were sitting together and eating millet near a fireplace...why am I here?”

 

Gold then sighed disappointedly. “So you don’t remember...a shame...” Suddenly, he smiled cheerfully. “But there will be enough time soon. My great thanks, Asterius, and to you too, merciful Xerneas!”

 

The poor Decidueye looks confused. “You’re...welcome?”

 

And with that, the Togekiss went out the library door, like any normal birdie should. Though unfortunately, he left an awkward silence in the room, until I let go of X and asked, “Do you know Gold?”

 

He nodded. “Mr. Higure comes to his library to draw out his manga. Sometimes, I give him ideas and criticism. And sometimes he tells me thing...things that give me flashes of something….something important I think.”

 

Well...looks like Gold proves to be right...in his own way. And I don’t like the ideas I’m getting from what he knows at all. I don’t know what to say about this...I think I’ll just leave.

 

“I’ll...go look for Mr. M,” I said, pointing to the door.

 

X nodded, going back to looking for the missing books, letting me leave, but I still can’t shake off his pupils suddenly glowing moments ago. What does that mean? And what did Gold mean when he said his memories were gone from crossing a bridge? 


	8. School Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School Festival theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez9X1ioEXTo&t=755s

_ 9/25/???? _

 

Today’s the school festival! But I’m not scheduled to work until tomorrow, so I have the day all to myself. I’ll go see what else the festival has to offer. Maybe the manga club has some interesting zines. Gold talks about it a lot, and he’s probably part of it too. I’ll go check it out.

“Good day, Edel Blau!” Gold greeted. “What do you desire?”

 

“Oh, I’m just checking out the festival. I have no work,” I answered, leaning on his booth. “You’re on duty today?”

 

He nodded, then produces a mapping pen with dramatic flourish. “This shall be my weapon, the Holy Storm Spear Saekro’m, for Ruyi Bang unfortunately has been sealed away for the day.” 

 

I nodded. “I can definitely see why you would call it a spear. It could do quite a lot of damage if someone’s not being careful around the tip.” I then smiled. “And it’s not a problem, Gold.”

 

Better than using a pool stick for whacking stuff and channeling fairy power anyways.

 

Gold nodded again, then smiled to me. “Indeed. And thank you, for giving it to me on the Passing of My Star. I know it will prove useful, for it has been stained many a day with the gore of both of our foes.”

  
I raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not your own wings being stabbed because you were not being careful enough?”

 

His eyes widened, then shook his head. “No…..”

 

I gave him a questioning look.

 

He sighed in defeat. “Yes.”

 

“Please be careful when you use it, Gold. You don’t want to wear out the tip.”

 

Suddenly, he gripped his chest, crying, “Ack! Not right now! Why does my Trigons stir!? Why!? Why now!?”

 

He then raised his mapping pen, which is glowing rather ominously, turning to look at something far from the right. “I will leave this to you, Edel Blau. I must go now! Until then!”

 

Is this an excuse to shirk work? But doesn’t matter anyways. I’m bored and Gold’s really stubborn.

 

“Do what you must, Golden-Hearted Seraph of Arceus!” I cried. 

 

“I shall follow my Blood Covenant to the End!” he declared, then putting the mapping pen in his mouth, he jumped onto the booth table and flew off. “Haah!”

 

Well I hope he has his fun. And doesn’t stab himself too much with that mapping pen I gave to him. 


	9. Strange Argument in the Janitor's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Argument: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ynq8VAalcU

_ 10/7/????  _

 

Whew! I’m starving! I can’t wait to eat my roasted Basculin for lunch! 

 

“I told you to not enter the infirmary, Gold!” a familiar voice said. “You  _ know _ that it’s very dangerous!”

 

“I require the knowledge there for my plans, Cain Reprobus!” another familiar voice cried. “And besides, I knew she wasn’t there!”

 

I turned to the hallway next to me, seeing Mr. M’s office’s door open. That’s strange...he never leaves the door open….and what is Rakutsu and Gold doing in there?

 

I went over there, and peeked in, staring at a very strange sight. Gold, Rakutsu, and Mr. M...together? I’m not very surprised to see Mr. M and Gold together, heck, even Rakutsu and Gold is not that much of a stretch, if Rakutsu is not being watched. But Mr. M and Rakutsu together? I would never expect that. I also would never expect seeing Rakutsu angry and worried like this, or any of the two probably talking with Gold about the infirmary that doesn’t seem to be gossip. Is something really happening there…?

 

“We appreciate your efforts, Gold, but we can not afford to lose you again,” Mr. M said, looking at him worriedly. “You were only lucky to get out of the doctor’s clutches. Those white feathers of yours will find more red stained on it soon.”

 

Lose him again…?  _ Kill  _ him…? Oh gods...what did Gold do?

 

“I know you have the best of concerns, but I have doubts on your ideas, Fluorspar  Amethystos ,” Gold said solemnly, then confidently smirked. “Amura is afraid of me. Why else have you seen less and less of her in this shrine’s halls? She does most of her work in the night so she can never see me. And even her best protection against me won’t do anything to me at my highest power.”

 

That’s a pretty arrogant declaration, but I wouldn’t think it’s wrong...I think I only saw her twice since July to now...which was around the time that I met Gold. 

 

“Are you sure about that? That kind of technology isn’t the best for nothing,” Rakutsu questioned, then laughed bitterly. “But I don’t think you’ll understand that. Just as it has before, and just as it will be, your overconfidence will be your downfall. But I would be lying if I say I will pity your inevitable death.”

  
Mr. M quickly put a wing on their shoulders, smiling nervously as he said, “Now, now, let’s not say that…Gold, you really should remember your limits, and Rakutsu, you should not attempt to guilt trip Gold. We’re all allies here.”

 

Gold laughed ruefully, his pool stick suddenly glowing ominously. “I do understand them, Fluorspar, unlike Cain over there. The Apostle of the Golden Rose has no right to claim of any matter like this to be deplorable for anyone to do, when he had done a similar action and tries to give a good reason for it _. _ ”

 

Rakutsu suddenly shot a glare at him that would instantly kill anybirdie. “Don’t call me that.”

 

Why does he hate being called that? Apostle of the Golden Rose sounds like a pretty title. And poor Mr. M. He looks like he wants to go hide in a hole and never come back out. I can feel the same right now.

 

“Please, let’s not focus on that–”

 

“How can I not, when you value its beauty over the Maiden of Dolor?” he asked, a bitter smirk on his face. “Though I doubt I can call her a maiden in your presence. After all, to you, she’s a whore of glory and eyes.”

 

Rakutsu looked like he would have stabbed Gold with an icicle, when Mr. M finally cried, “Enough you two! Stop fighting!”

 

The two birds surprisingly listened, their eyes now fixed on Mr. M, who seems very exasperated and disappointed at all of this. The pool stick stopped glowing too, as if it wanted to hear what he’s going to say. Gee, this day gets even more weirder and darker...

 

“Gold, I do not want you to ever bring up about Rakutsu and Her in his presence for a small reason again,” Mr. M said in a quiet but harsh voice.

 

“But–”

 

“No buts!” he snapped, then turned to Rakutsu. “Rakutsu, I know your intentions are good, but you did  _ not _ have to tell him you wouldn’t pity his death. All you needed to say that it’s dangerous to go in there.”

  
Rakutsu looked away and huffed.

 

“I know that you hate being reminded of that, but you need to keep your head cool,” Mr. M continued, then sighed. “We can’t afford any more fighting between us as it is. Wally might recover enough to be able to walk without help again, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be returning anytime soon, or any other help would be sent to us for that matter. So let’s not try to get involved with Esprit as much as we can or fight too much, all right?”

 

Wally recovered enough to walk!? Wally working with them regarding the infirmary!? What does that mean!? And how did that happened!? Why was this not informed to the school!? What does “more help” sent here mean!? And who’s the ‘Maiden of Dolor’, and what is her connection with Rakutsu? What–  

 

“You are correct, Fluorspar,” Gold sighed. “I shall heed your words and wait for a few moons until the fated day has come. But in the meantime, my soul shall celebrate for Forseti still living among us and recuperating well, thanks to the mercy of Lord Xerneas.”

 

Rakutsu nodded, surprisingly willingly for someone who has enormous pride. “You are right, Mr. M. We shouldn’t be fighting over the past. All we have right now is the present, and a hopeful future. We should celebrate the good fortune we have right now.”

 

Gold nodded, then turned to me with a smile that made my heart warmed if I didn’t feel bad eavesdropping their conversation. “Yes, she indeed is standing right there.”

 

The other two birds then turned to me, their worries wiped clean off their faces as if it never existed in the first place.

 

“Hello, Ms. Gabena.”

  
“Salutations, Yvonne.”

 

“Were you there this whole time, Edel Blau?” Gold asked.

 

Good for him to get straight to the point. Especially in a serious matter like this when I all I really want to do is just go to lunch with Trevor and Black and pretend everything is all right, even though I know I can’t do that.

 

“Yeah.” I then raised an eyebrow. “What were you three talking about?”

 

Gold smiled. “Just things that I discovered and planned to tell you about, but you already know it anyways. I assure you that you shall know more in due time, Edel Blau. But for now, let’s go to the Meal of Solgaleo’s Peak. I’m certain that you desire fares, and these two sirs are too.”

 

I nodded. I think I need either a distraction or somewhere more private to discuss about what I just heard. Eating lunch just doesn’t seem like an option for me anymore. “Yeah. I was going to lunch too, until I heard the commotion from here. Do you two want to come?”

 

Mr. M and Rakutsu shook their heads. “Thank you for the kind offer, but we have our wings full at the moment, mon amie,” Rakutsu said, then smiled flirtatiously. “But some other time.”

 

“Have fun, you two,” Mr. M said, giving us a gentle smile as we left.

 

“Farewell, Fluorspar and Cain!”

 

As I walked with Gold to the cafeteria, looking happy and cheery as always, I can’t help but feel queasy. He’s treating everything like it’s normal….how can he do something like that? How can he face the fact that he could get killed so  _ easily _ , and smile like that? How can he face the fact that many birds may have  _ died _ here, but be cheerful every day? And he seems to had seen all of that,  _ right in front of his very own eyes _ . How, just  _ how,  _ could he remain happy?

 

But I guess that’s just another strange part of Gold, but an admirable one. He’s able to make out the good things in the worst of places. After all, that’s what he can only do other than break from the horrors of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter with X and this one actually takes place on the same day, however, they're both mutually exclusive as it seems you must be close with Yuuya by being in the infirmary to activate this chapter, while you must be close with Nagkei by being in the library to activate the last chapter. So they both take place on separate days.


	10. Shit is Going Down Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg

_ 11/10/????  _

 

Ahhh! Lunch was good today! School food is pretty good when there is low amount of food now that it’s getting cold! 

 

Wait...what’s Gold doing here? And why is he hiding behind the wall from the other hallway, looking around, and holding his pool stick like he’s about to run someone through it? There’s literally no one around here...unless….

 

“Gold?”

 

“Shh!” he hushed, then beckoned me over. I went over to him anyways, because he probably has something very important to say. 

  
“Can you sense the quickening, Edel Blau?” he asked.

 

I raised an eyebrow, then noticed that his pool stick was glowing a worried yellow. “Quickening?

 

Gold nodded, eyes wide in fear. “Yes...I can sense the Demon Spores swarming in alarming intensities…” He then turned to look at the infirmary down the hallway. “Perhaps I was wrong about her…”

 

I nodded, though I wished I didn’t. I don’t exactly know what ‘Demon Spores’ mean, but it definitely doesn’t sound good…maybe a virus, of sorts?

 

“You sensed something from the infirmary?”

 

“The Gate of the Abyss is the correct term, Edel Blau,” he replied, a hateful tone in his voice. “It’s only disguising as an infirmary. But with the intense presence of the Demon Spores, it must mean the Tree of Blight Rufa is nearing its maturation...the Incubator of Absolute Darkness must be stopped…”

  
I mustered my bravery, trying to ignore the loud pounding of my heart, and asked, “...And what would happen if the Tree reaches it and we do not stop it?”

 

“The Demon Spores shall swallow up the whole Shrine if we do not act!” he declared, panic and anger in his eyes. “The evil in me shall be released, my Sacred Trigons no longer able to restrain it! I may be completely lost, in mind or body, and you…”

 

He swiftly pulled out the strange device, clutching it tightly as he held his head. The air suddenly became soothing, even though I can still hear my heart pounding and sweat coming down from my brow, despite it being a cold day. 

 

“No...I can’t think about it...curse this thought. I must calm down...the Root of All Evil Amura isn’t here...I still have enough time to plan my attack…” he muttered, then smiled reassuringly. “So rest easy, my dear hawk. We shall fight her in three moons. But those three moons shall be spent with you in pleasure. Meet me at the Lily Flower’s Hut of Fares and Potation’s after the bell rings...or Puanani Cafe.”

 

And with that, he took off in flight. So he’s going to fight the doctor in three months...and he’s expecting me to be with him there. But he also wants me to take the time we had, and spend it the best we could. Well, I can’t possibly refuse such a request. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Platinum! Sorry for giving you such a miserable role in this AU...not.


	11. Shit is Going Down *Really* Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Christmas even though it's Halloween. Though I guess Gold's scary if you think about it.

_ 12/24/????  _

 

Tomorrow’s the winter festival, and I’ll be eating with Trevor and Ms. Cedrinus-Feu! Black’s going back to Unova with his family and White’s, so all I have to do right now is just relax. I already ate dinner, so now I’m just thinking on the good memories, trying to keep warm by the fire.

 

Hm? Who’s ringing the doorbell at this time and weather?

 

I ran over to the door, but didn’t see anyone. Weird...I swore I could have heard it. 

 

I then looked down, and saw a rather big bag. There was a note on the top that read: “To Edel Blau, My Little Hawk.” Huh...wonder what Gold gave to me…

 

I opened the bag, and saw white fancy looking box and a large container of sushi, with a plate holding a small winter cake on the top of it. Oh wow, they look so delicious! And I think I saw a piece of paper too! I wonder what it says!

 

When I opened it up, I read: 

 

“ _ Happy winter Edel Blau! My apologies that I left before I could properly see you, my family has to leave in half an hour from now to our journey to Sinnoh. I hope you enjoy the sushi and cake I made! I do not know if you would enjoy, but I think I followed Alvis’ instructions well! I hope that you will have fun with Rio and his mother tomorrow too! I even bought you a pretty pendant of Arceus so you can admire its beauty and wear it when the Judgement happens!  _

 

_ Sincerely, The White Seraph of Arceus Higure Gold” _

 

Awww! How sweet of him! Though I better get inside now…

 

When I was back at the fire again, I opened the white box. The necklace was very beautiful as he promised, with a silver-white chain and Arceus’ wheel at the end. I put it on, and went into the kitchen and got a pair of chopsticks and a fork then returned to the fire, opening up the container of sushi. I took one roll, and bit into it. 

 

Mhmmmm! The fish is wonderful! So were the vegetables!  I took off the wrapping around the cake, and took a bite of it with my fork. It’s sweet and not too dry or moist. He really did follow with Professor Jikan’s directions well! I need to thank him when I get the chance to call him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a safe and happy Halloween everyone!


	12. New Years at the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/1/????  _

 

The day looks wonderful today! It looks so warm and beautiful...a great start to the new year! I’m glad that I’m still alive to see it! I should go to the shrine and see how my fortune will be like for the year.

 

Wow, it’s crowded here already! And everyone looks warm with their winter feathers...wished I had that. This coat doesn’t keep me warm enough in the chilly air. I think I’ll just buy an amulet and go home.

 

When it was my turn, I almost choked on my spit.

 

“Trevor!?”

 

The Fletchinder smiled. “Happy New Year Y! Here’s to hoping more good times, eh?”

 

“What are  _ you  _ wearing!?”

 

He tightened up the red sash on his white kimono, then rearranged the pink flower that was pinned at the bottom of his crest. “My work uniform! I’ll be working here today and tomorrow.” He then turned to the amulets, gesturing towards them. “Now, which one do you want?”

 

“The amulet of conquest,” I answered.

 

“All right!” he chirped, then flew up to get an amulet that had the symbols and colors of Azelf and Jirachi, before putting it down on the counter. “Hopefully this can help you tolerate more of Gold’s madness.”

 

“He’s tolerable already,” I shrugged, pulling out my Pokegear then putting the amulet on the end of the hinge, making sure the bead was up. “I just need it so I can help with whatever he needs me to do.”

 

He smiled. “That’s quite kind of you.”

  
I shrugged. “It’s not that much of a big deal. But anyways, are you able to go to lunch today?”

 

Trevor shook his head sadly. “Sorry, but it’s going to be packed today. Some other time then?”

 

I nodded. “Some other time.”

 

He then smiled, pointing at something from the side. “But while you’re here, you can get your fortune told! I heard that the teller there is very good!” 

  
“All right then! Thanks Trevor, and see you soon!”

 

“You too!”

 

When I arrived at the line, I thought I saw the doctor up at the tent, wearing a black trenchcoat that covered her face except for her extremely notable and messy head-hair feathers. She held a card on what seems to have a Torchic on it, which she quickly crumbled up and threw into the trash can before running away. What the…

 

Eh, probably someone else who just happens to look like her. Whatever.

 

When it was my turn, the Xatu fortune teller was staring at something far away, or not mentally there.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The Xatu suddenly snapped out of their daze, and said, “Welcome to the place of the cards, hunteress. Choose one card, and see what it shows of your future.”

 

I chose the center card, and turned it over. Talonflame’s Blessing.

 

“So I see you have picked that card,” she murmured with a smile. “You shall blaze through all your conflicts with devastating swiftness, impervious to its torments. The sparks you set will be everlasting flames.”

 

Well that sounds promising!

 

“I see...thank you!”

 

Now, I gotta go ho–wait...is that…?

 

“AHHHH! What charm shall I use for the Time of Judgement!?” Gold cried, scratching his head using his pool stick that was glowing in a distressed yellow light.

  
“Look, I understand that you’re upset, but you’re holding up the line Gold,” Trevor said, looking like he wished he could be in bed with the blankets over his head. Looks like I need to intervene.

 

When I went up to them, Trevor immediately cried, “Oh thank goodness for the good timing Y! Can you please help him choose an amulet? He’s holding up the line, and my pay will get docked if I sell slowly…”

 

I nodded. “On it!”

 

Time to be Gold’s babysitter!

 

I turned to Gold, who is staring panickedly and fixedly at all the amulets. “What’s wrong, Gold?”

 

He turned to me, with a relieved sigh, putting down his pool stick. “It’s good you see you, Edel Blau, and the sacred amulet you wear around your neck. Are you aware of the infinite possibilities of this universe, Edel Blau?”

 

I nodded. “It’s a pretty widely accepted theory, and I believe in it.”

 

“That’s good,” he said, then looked at the amulets with great distress. “You would know that the present is a single point in the vast, Cosmic Sea of Dialga, and understand my distress in unable to choose to be under the protection of the Wise Kingfisher, or the Guiding Pearl...or...”

 

“How about the conquest amulet?” I asked, pointing at it. “Wouldn’t you need that in the Time of Judgement?”

 

His eyes brightened up, then grabbed the amulet. “Of course! Will’s and Victory’s Pearl shall aid me in my quest!” He turned to Trevor, giving him some bills. “Here you go, Rio Infini! May you have a wonderful year!” 

 

“You too, Gold,” Trevor said with a smile.

  
Gold then turned to me, a very sweet smile on his face. “And thank you, Edel Blau, for removing this Burden of Decision from me.”

 

I smiled. “Oh, it’s not a problem. Now, we gotta go.”

 

“Of course!” he cried, then started flying away. “Farewell, Edel Blau!”

 

“Goodbye, Gold!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a week, all of this would be done, and I will finally unveil the finale....which only needs two chapters completed.


	13. Third Term Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y

_ 1/10/???? _

 

“Welcome back everyone!” Professor Dorobo greeted. “How was your winter break? I slept through all of it!”

 

“Shocking,” Trevor remarked. “But yeah, my winter break was great.”

 

“IT WAS WONDERFUL!” Black agreed.

 

“My family had a grand feast that is excellent beyond your understanding,” Ruby said haughtily. “Better than what you mongrels can ever hope for.”

 

“Yeah, it was good,” I said, remembering the delicious sushi and cake Gold gave to me.

 

“Hope that disgrace didn’t give you too much trouble,” Ruby sniffed. “But then again, you brought it upon yourself to like a fool like that.”

 

Before I could respond, the professor said, “Anyways, now that break’s over, time will fly by, and before you know it, the school year ends! So enjoy it while it lasts!”

 

Of course! With nothing going on except something in February, I can relax! Yayyy!

* * *

_ Rainbow Wing Academy _

_ The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird. _

_ 3rd term _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Y, you wish. Also tomorrow (or today if it's that your time zone), is my boy X's birthday and I'm fucking excited.


	14. Legumentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday X! I'm sorry I had to upload a chapter where a womanizer lazy ass who probably snorts crack all day steals your girl, but that's just how it be like.
> 
> Normal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Date theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y

_ 2/2/???? (Legumentine’s Day) _

 

Finally school’s over. Now I can just relax and run some errands before I go to the park for my birthday dinner with Trevor and Gold. Apparently Gold’s bringing a birthday cake and tuna salad. Sounds delicious and a good way to spend my birthday!

 

I think I’m forgetting something else...oh yeah! Tomorrow’s Legumentine’s Day! The day where you give beans to the special birdie! Though I’m not sure on what’s his favorite…maybe I’ll figure it out when I get there.

* * *

“Good evening miss!” the clerk greeted as I walked in. “What do you want for today?”

 

I looked at some of the beans, then said, “Can I have some coffee beans?”

 

“All right then!” she chirped, taking a bag from underneath. “That would be 1000 Poke!”

 

I nodded, putting the bills down as I watched her scooped some up of the beans, then tied up the bag and handed it to me. “Here you go!”

 

I took it, and smiled. “Thank you miss!”

 

“You too!”

* * *

 

“Good greetings, Edel Blau!” Gold greeted when I arrived at the meeting spot. “And good tidings on the seventeenth passing of your Birth Star! Rio Infini is preoccupied with the meal and couldn’t arrive early as he hoped for. He sends his apologies.”

 

I shrugged, making sure the bag didn’t show too much. “That’s fine.” I pulled out the bag from behind, then smiled. “I got you coffee beans for Legumentine’s Day.”

 

He smiled radiantly when he saw the bag, instantly taking it and opening it. “Oh thank you a thousand times, my dear hawk of light, for your gift of affection! The Black Beandonna shall serve me well when the time of Judgement comes!” 

 

He then put it away in his bag, before giving me a sheepish smile. “I apologize for not giving you a Sack of Beandonna, but I think that what I have to offer shall suffice enough for the Passing of your Birth Star.”

 

I laughed. “Oh, that’s fine Gold! Consider this as repayment for all you have done for me!”

 

He seemed to look rather embarrassed, then said, “Many thanks again, my dear hawk. May I hope the Red Lotus Fetters between us remain ever strong, and that this crossing goes on a path of good fortune.”

 

I nodded. “I hope so too.”

 

And so, we talked a bit until Trevor arrived, where we all happily dug into our dinner and the birthday cake Gold made. Ahhh! What a good way to spend my birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, in a few days, this story officially ends!


	15. To the End of Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end...and goddamn, it was so fucking fun writing this.
> 
> Battle of the Demon Witch and the Golden Hearted Seraphs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo8wCrwLejw

_ 2/10/???? (To the End of Emptiness) _

 

It’s almost the end of my second year...and  _ wow,  _ it was something. I got involved with an crazy yet surprisingly sweet Togekiss, who has a crush on me and believes that he’s a fallen angel of Arceus who needs to defeat the doctor, who’s actually a demon witch. I wonder when he will do that though...he promised that it would happen this month. 

 

_ “EDEL BLAU!” _

 

I jumped in my seat, looking around, ignoring the weird looks. “Ah! Where are you Gold!?”

 

“ _ My apologies, but the Tree of Blight Rufa has fully grown! Meet me at the destined place, NOW!” _

 

Oh gods, he sounds serious! I gotta go,  _ fast _ !

 

I picked up my bag and bolted out of the room, heart pounding as sweat fell down my face, despite it being a cold day. Oh gods, oh gods,  _ please _ don’t let Esprit harm him…

* * *

 

“GOLD! WHERE ARE YOU!?” I screamed after kicking down the door. “I HAVE A SPE–WHAT THE FUCK!?”

 

In the center of the infirmary, there was a giant black tree with red blood-like leaves growing in the center of it, but that wasn’t the weirdest thing I saw in the room. 

 

The weirdest thing of the room was the bespectacled woman in a black coat standing next to the tree, with a Honchkrow’s wings that had the black markings and spikes of Yveltal, the scarf of Yveltal wrapped around her neck, the decayed antlers of Xerneas on her head, and a lower snake-like half of Zygarde when it has half of its power, with five thin tails colored like Yveltal’s tail. She was also rather pretty, if you ignore the facts that she’s grinning like a serial killer, and all of her right side is burnt, bruised, and scarred, her right wing especially getting the worst of it. It was so mangled and burnt beyond repair, that it shouldn’t be spread out like that, or even on her, but there was some semblance of sense with it, as the center was bleeding.

 

“Edel Blau...you have arrived…” a familiar voice said from the side.

 

I turned around, and I saw Gold, I think in his humanoid form. He had black hair with a few long strands of hair that are red-orange and yellow, and golden eyes staring at me in relief and solemnity. He wore a tattered white coat that resembled what priests of Arceus would wear, some armor, and a necklace that had two blue triangles on the side and a red triangle in the center that had the wheel of Arceus on it, all the charms having gold lining around them. In his hands were a dark gray staff and a spear with a silver-blue shaft and a gray head, with three feathers above it that resembles Yveltal’s. 

 

“Gold...what the fuck is going on?”

 

Why are you and the doctor’s left side suddenly cute humans with wings!? How do I know you guys are cute!? It’s been ten years since I’ve seen another human! What the fuck!?

 

He shoved his spear into my own, merging with it. When I looked down, I noticed that I was wearing some armor and completely different clothes, and there were Talonflame wings behind me. “I shall–”

 

“KUHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Esprit laughed, then levitated from the ground. “What kind of lover are you to not tell her more about this battle?”

 

Lover!?   
  


“Enough, Amura!” Gold cried, swinging his staff angrily. “Your words shall not destroy my resolve! I have waited for this since the beginning, and I shall not give up now!”

 

“What use is it to break your resolve, White Seraph of Arceus?” she asked, sneering sinisterly. “All I want is your blood and hers stained on these grounds so I can remain forever victorious! You have done too much in your efforts to stop me. Robbing me of my Blightful Cult, helping those “Apostles of Unity” stay alive, robbing me of the ability to acquire your lover’s blood...I have been looking forward to this from the beginning, and it would be quite wonderful to see it end with you two struggling for your final breath.”

 

She stroked the trunk of the tree, beaming at it with pride. “The Tree of Blight had grown well from feasting on the Flesh and Blood of the Innocent...now, it has reached to its fullest potential: to open the Gate of She’ol.” She turned to us, smirking smugly. “We stand at the very border of this world, and the next! I would warn you to be careful with your actions, but I see there is no need. You were too foolish to resist the temptation of the She’ol’s Taint, and here you are, trapped, just as planned.”

 

“I could call you a fool too, Amura,” Gold replied with a smirk. “Your plan to swallow this Shrine into the Abyss was as clear as day. And here I am, to stop it with Edel Blau!”

 

“KUHAHAHAAH!” she laughed again. “Do you really think I would bring the end with this wooden toy?” She stared at him fixedly, a hungry gleam in her eyes. “No...all I want is your Accursed Flesh, Fallen Seraph.”

 

Suddenly, the protrusions on her horns glowed orange, her hand pointed at the bottom of the tree and glowing in red, orange, and black. “I am Amura, the Dark Lord, born from the spirits of life, death, and order, heiress of Ragnarok...come to me, Spirit of Evil!”

 

Before any of us could react, the tree’s roots came up, instantly grabbing Gold by the legs.

 

“AHHH!” Gold screamed, batting it away with his staff. “GET AWAY!”

 

“GOLD!” I cried, about to cut them with my spear, but it was too fast. It reached to his chest, planting itself within it. 

 

“GYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!” he shrieked, as black misama poured out, quickly drained away by the roots that retreated back to the ground. Gold collapsed, but I quickly caught him.

 

“What are you doing, doctor!?” I screamed, readying my spear. 

 

“Kuhahahha...did you forget that much in your slumber, Reincarnation Edel Blau?” she asked, an amused smirk on her face. “You are the Apostle who sealed this Fallen Seraph. He holds the Avatar of Mindless Destruction in his breast.”

 

“Avatar...of Mindless Destruction?”

 

Is it that thing he mentioned back in November…?

 

“Do you remember, Edel Blau?” Gold questioned, a sorrowful look in his eyes. “That day...long ago...in the Ancient World of Gods and Demons...when you took the Holy Spear Saekro’m from me and ended my rampage with it?”

 

“It was wonderful chanting the Forbidden Mantrayana at that time,” Esprit added, smiling sadistically. “His struggles and scream of pains were amusing to watch, as the dark power poured out, released from its prison....”

 

She then spread out her arms, cackling maniacally as crimson and orange energy swirled around her. “The Tree of Blight has consumed the students of this shrine and the mindless power of Chaos! Welcome to the End! Arise, Himnesia, Bringer of Death!”

 

The energy around her then flew towards the center of the tree’s trunk, forming into a blood-red Togekiss with horned wings. 

 

“URAAAAHHHHH!” it cried, then fired a crimson beam at us.

 

“Look out!” I cried, then dragged both us away. The crimson beam landed on the floor, burning away to reveal a rather deep blackened hole on the floor. Well...fuck. We’re going to be fighting  _ that _ .

 

“Gods damn...this is the power of my evil half…” Gold muttered.

 

“But it has been defeated before, hasn’t it?” I asked. “So it wouldn’t be impossible to defeat.”

 

He nodded, before standing up from my grip.  He turned to look at the doctor and Rufa, Ruyi Bang glowing with an excited yellow light, a determined smirk on his face. “You are right, Edel Blau. We shall not falter. Our Contract from the Ninth Moon and our will remains strong, and my power and Ruyi Bang is at its highest! The Holy Spear Saekro’m is with its rightful owner, and your wings and divine power have returned to you!”

 

I smiled. “That’s the spirit! But now that leaves the question if I can use my wings well…”

 

“Do not worry yourself, Edel Blau, you still bear the knowledge of flight,” he said, then smiled. “But now, we must go. I shall focus on Amura, and you shall focus Himnesia. We both are stronger fighting those.”

 

I nodded. “Got it.”

 

Gold then took off in flight and charged into battle, Ruyi Bang completely covered in a shining  golden light and sparks. “RADIANCE OF XERNEAS’ LIGHT!”

 

Amura descended, then lashed her tail against the ground, summoning jagged rocks from it. Before they could attack, the light flew into her eyes and the Himnesia. The jagged rocks lashed out in random directions, but it didn’t hit any of us.

 

“ACK!” she cried, covering her eyes with her good wing and clutching her chest. She seemed almost ready to land back onto earth.

 

“I never expected the great Demon Witch Amura to be this weak to a fraction of my power…” Gold remarked, a smug smirk on his face.

 

I rolled my eyes, flying up into the air as I instinctively summoned the anger of Xerneas the Giver through my spear. The spear then glowed stormy blue, with green, pink, yellow, and purple, until the energy formed into several lashing chains. I threw the chains at the demonic Togekiss, where it instantly wrapped itself around the demon. The chains then bursted into radiant, colorful light, making Himnesia scream in pain. 

 

Instantly, it responded with a crimson beam aimed at me. It felt like being set on fire and there was no way out of it. But when it was over, I still felt ready to battle and didn’t feel like falling back into the ground. Might be from all that hunting and gym classes.

 

Amura glared up to me, before green energy surrounded her. Gold then held up Ruyi Bang, covered in golden light with a large, blinding orb that resembled the moon on the top of it.

 

“SHOCK WAVE OF LUNALA!” he cried, as the orb flew at Amura. 

 

“AGHH!” she screeched, crashing onto the ground as she clutched her chest, panting heavily. I saw that her left side was covered in newly made bruises, which made me feel sorry for her. But my sympathy was gone when she glared at Gold spitefully, her antlers and left hand glowing a soft orange. Suddenly, it stopped, as she tensed up for some reason.

 

Gold simply smirked smugly again, letting me to draw out the will of Yveltal the Taker. The spear glowed with blood crimson light, but when I pointed at the Himnesia, it turned into a large beam that I knew drained it of its life. It shrieked painfully, and when it stopped, I noticed that my spear was glowing in a dull red.

 

It looked up to me, and again attacked me with a crimson beam. I felt the pain of fire again, and when it was done, my wings felt too heavy to lift, but I can feel myself still willing to fight.

  
I turned to look at Amura, her antlers flickering from dark gray-blue and orange. She was breathing heavily, clutching her heart as her hand glowed a soft orange again. Her eyes then glowed an ominous crimson and orange, which made her hate-filled glare towards Gold more terrifying, for not only she could burn him at the spot, she could destroy his mind. 

 

Gold glared back at her with equally terrifying hate, before Ruyi Bang was surrounded by a blinding sky blue light. He then swung the staff down, summoning blades of air that flew at the tree and Amura.

 

Blood suddenly appeared on her chest, instantly stopping any light to form around her body except for her antlers, which stopped to be dark gray-blue. With a final glare at Gold, she slithered away behind the tree, allowing me to attack.

 

Drawing out the judgement of Zygarde the Watcher, I then channeled it through Saekro’m. The spear glowed green, blue, red, and yellow, until the light formed into an arrow that looked like it had many eyes of Zygarde surrounding it. The arrow flew into the Himnesia, letting out one last piercing shriek. I landed onto to the ground, before red blinding light filled the room. I covered my eyes until the light settled.

 

I uncovered my eyes, and saw the tree’s leaves falling down on the ground, as the tree itself withered into dust at an impossibly fast rate. Amura herself was completely covered in bruises and panting heavily, blood falling from her mouth. She was glaring at Gold with deathly hate, but her eyes showed defeat.

 

“No…no….” she panted, before her eyes flashed in rage. “THIS ISN’T HAPPENING!”

 

Gold crossed his arms and smirked smugly. “You have miscalculated, Amura. You didn’t account for the Reincarnation Edel Blau to be here.”

 

“Gah! I must withdraw!” she cried, then slithered swiftly to the door, turning around to give us one last maniacal smirk. “But I shall summon a third Himnesia, and a fourth, and a fifth, until the world is torn apart for their Thirst for Blood!”

 

I swung Saekro’m angrily, then tried to not wince from the pain in my arm. “Never, Amura!”

 

Gold’s smirk then turned into an amused one. “Okay. Goodbye, Matiere Timaeus.”

* * *

 

“Ah...thank goodness neither of you weren’t severely injured,” Rakutsu sighed, as Gold greedily ate a sandwich.

 

“It wasn’t that hard, surprisingly,” I said as I took a gulp from a water bottle Rakutsu gave to me. “Might be from taking a lot of math classes.”

 

“Which I am eternally grateful for,” Gold agreed, then drank his own water bottle. “Gods, that was tiring…”

 

“I should leave and help Emerald and Mr. Oak now,” Rakutsu said to Gold, then gave Gold an amused and grateful smile that looked very adorable on him. “Thank you, so much for all of your help, Gold.” He laughed. “And thank you for giving us the hilarious sight of a batshit insane Esprit.”

 

Gold returned the smile. “It’s not a problem, Rakutsu.”

 

And with that, Rakutsu flew out the door, giving us a wink before he closed the door, and leaving me confused.

 

“Why did you call him by his actual name, Gold?” I asked. “And why are you not talking in the way you usually do? Also, who’s Emerald and Matiere Timaeus? And why does Rakutsu need to help Headmaster Oak?”

 

Gold smiled grimly. “I will tell you later, Y. But tell me...is there anything on your mind that you need to tell me?”

 

Well...this is kind of embarrassing…

 

I laughed awkwardly, hoping that I’m not blushing. “Well...I was hoping...that maybe...we could...be together? As a couple?” I then laughed at what had happened fifteen minutes ago. “A normal one, where it doesn’t have to involve me having to fight against your evil self and seal you away in a Cage of Ice, then fight against your evil self again?”

 

Gold’s smile then turned radiant, tackling me into a hug, that pushed away the ice packs covering the bruises and burns, but I didn’t mind.

 

“Yes,” he answered, with a smile. “Yes, we can.”

 

I hugged him back, and we stayed like this for awhile, until he pulled away, and asked, “Do you remember when I said that you would know more in due time?”

 

I nodded, remembering my anxiety and nervousness of what I overheard. “Yeah. Can you please tell me more?”

 

Gold laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, though he looked more sad than nervous. “Haha...this will be a long story….”

 

I shrugged, rearranging the ice packs to be where it supposed to be. “We have all the time in the world.”

 

“Haha…” he chuckled, though it was clear that the story he’s about to say is not going to be a happy story. “Well...here it goes…”

 

And with that, I sat back, making myself comfortable as Gold prepared himself, both of us ready to put an end of the emptiness ignorance has left me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4
> 
> Annnnnnddd that’s the end of Gold’s story! And the end of the romance stories too! 
> 
> Some things to talk about from the original. Anghel (Gold) is considered a foreigner, as a Filipino among the mostly Japanese cast. Yuuya and Sakuya (Rakutsu and Ruby), while half-French, still are Japanese so they don’t count that much. Here, Gold’s considered an actual native of the region, among a cast made up mostly of foreigners. The actual Poke-Japanese birds of this main cast is Rakutsu, Emerald, and Ruby, who all are from Johto, Black, whose parents are somewhere from the Poke-Japanese region, and an important character I will introduce in the finale.
> 
> Also, Anghel is a rather negative bird, calling himself a Fallen Angel of Judecca (a plane of hell),implied he’s friendless, and has low self-esteem. Gold obviously took on a positive view of himself and has a happier life. However, Gold does reveal he suffers, but doesn’t talk about it much and is more focused on the goal on wing. His problems will be fleshed out more in the side stories that take place after this story, the finale, the sequel series The Star of Dreams, and the Phoenix’s Song.
> 
> The ending in the original also has Hiyoko (Y) admitting her memories of sealing away Anghel has returned and kinda confesses to him using his real name. He goes to a breakdown and she wonders when she’s allowed to use it. I decided to remove that part, because honestly, Gold’s a pretty good name as a fantasy and real one and Gold knows it, plus Gold would definitely put Y in the loop after all the shit they did. 
> 
> I also had plans that the ending for this story were to have Gold feel bad about “taking” Y from Trevor, since he’s aware of the guy’s crush on Y, and tells Y about it, and she comforts him. But I scrapped it because goddamnit, all the romance story endings either involve breakdowns, and/or her/someone else’s death. Give Y a break, and it’s the ending. There shouldn’t be any more problems that doesn’t have a solution, and they just gave Emma her an asskicking of karmic justice. So the problems with Trevor will very likely get explored in a side story.
> 
> Also, in the original, Anghel does not work with the Doves in any way. Hell, when he first met Yuuya, and Yuuya warned him that the doctor would kill him, he seemed genuinely surprised, for whatever reason. Only here Gold actually does the sensible thing and works with better equipped, more experienced birds.
> 
> The references to math and gym classes helping Y is a throwback in that in order to survive the final battle, you need to take all math or music classes in order to have stronger attacks, or take all gym classes to have higher HP that will allow you to survive longer and let Anghel deal the final blow.
> 
> And now, the grand finale! It will be uploaded next week, then there will be a new chapter every one week and a half, before it goes to one week once I finish it.


	16. To Meet the Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha you thought that was the last chapter? ...Me too actually. Kinda forgot to tell you all that. Whoops.
> 
> But anyways, the bad end if they didn't defeat the Himnesia.

I turned to look at Amura, her antlers flickering from dark gray-blue and orange. She was breathing heavily, clutching her heart as her hand glowed a soft orange again. Her eyes then glowed an ominous crimson and orange, which made her hate-filled glare towards Gold more terrifying, for not only she could burn him at the spot, she could destroy his mind.

 

Gold glared back at her with equally terrifying hate, before Ruyi Bang was surrounded by a blinding sky blue light. He then swung the staff down, summoning blades of air that hitted Amura’s chest.

 

Blood suddenly appeared on her black coat, instantly stopping any light to form around her body except for her antlers, which stopped to be dark gray-blue. With a final glare at Gold, she slithered away behind the tree, allowing me to attack.

 

Drawing on the judgement of Zygarde the Watcher, I then channeled it through Saekro’m. The spear glowed green, blue, red, and yellow, until the light formed into an arrow that looked like it had many eyes of Zygarde surrounding it. The arrow flew into the Himnesia, letting out a piercing screech.

 

I prayed and prayed that the arrow would kill it, but when it disappeared, the Himsenia was still there. It looked exhausted from the repeated attacks, but it was angry, and all it needed was one last attack on me before I fall.

 

It then fired another crimson beam at me. I tried to land back onto the ground before it hit, but it was no use. It hit, and gods, it hurt so fucking much.

 

I dropped straight onto the ground, wincing in pain from the burns and the hard floor. I can hear Gold crying, “Y!”, seeing him fly down with Ruyi Bang glowing in a soft golden light, but a jagged rock suddenly appeared from the ground, stabbing his leg. He fell down onto the ground with a yelp, about to get up when Amura suddenly appeared behind him. Before I could warn him of her, she picked him up by the collar, her wing quickly turning into a steely color. With a swing, his head was gone.

 

I felt bile crawling up my throat. “G-gold…”

 

She glared down at me, intense hatred in her eyes. Dropping Gold, she slithered over to me, then grabbed me by the collar. I saw her wing flying at my throat, followed by piercing pain and darkness.

* * *

 

_**~~IT’S A SAD THING THAT THEIR ADVENTURES ENDED HERE~~** _

_Items: Pokegear, Bendable Fighting Spear, Heartfelt Picture, Purple Diary, Mapping Pen, Caramel Candy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F for respects. Anyways, the grand finale will be released on November 22nd, on Green's birthday. It's almost done, so it will be a weekly release, with two chapters of the prologue released on that week, then the last part and first chapter after that week. After that, it's one chapter per week because they're pretty long.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at my Twitter: @falconofthefall


End file.
